banefandomcom-20200213-history
CIA
William Joseph "Bill" Wilson (1966/1968 – January 19, 2013(disputed)), better known as CIA '''(or in the Origin Word of Nolan, '''CIA Man), was a well-known CIA agent. He was in charge of Operation 98H1, a mission to retrieve Dr. Pavel from Uzbekistan. It is likely that CIA perished in the wreckage of the plane that BANE? crashed with no survivors. However, certain Banescholars have theorized that he was able to survive the crash with the help of his belt and power stance. Biography Early life Wilson was born between 1966 and 1968, (and jokingly referred to as a descendant of the Westerosi politician Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish). Although no facts are known of his life before his employment at the CIA, nor the identities of his parents or other family members, it can be assumed that he is Irish or Irish American based on his accent. It is also possible that he served in at least one US military branch, as is the case with most CIA operatives. Career Sometime between 2001 and 2003, Wilson was offered a job at the Central Intelligence Agency. There, he became a field operative operating at CIA HQ in Langley. Many people the world over looked up to him as a symbol of courage and strength. In fact, he was such a great agent that others started calling him "CIA", as if he was the embodiment of the CIA. As CIA approached middle-age, he settled down with his wife Adeline Kane and their three children in Newport News. Despite being older and crustier than before, CIA was still committed to his job, and helped protect the citizens of the world. Operation 98H1 and Death (For You) ::"No! This can't be happening! I'm in charge here!" ::-CIA's final thoughts Eight years after the death of Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent, mercenaries posing as local militia, headed by Barsad (the "Masketta Man"), turned over Russian scientist Dr. Leonid Pavel to the Agency in Uzbekistan. CIA was the agent appointed to supervise Operation 98H1. In addition to Pavel, Masketta gave him three hooded prisoners whom he claimed were working for the "masketta man", but were in fact Bane himself and two hired guns who had a lotta loyalty. CIA's main motivation in capturing Bane was to obtain a promotion in the Agency.Cox, Greg (2012). The Dark Knight Rises novelization. Bane's plan was to find out how much Pavel had told the CIA about his organization, fake the scientist's death while on board the flight, and then crash the plane with no survivors. To that end, a plane full of Bane's brothers secretly tailed the CIA plane whilst airborne. Wilson tried to interrogate his prisoners about Bane, by pretending to shoot whoever remained silent before throwing them out of the plane so that they would be intimidated, but he was unsuccessful. Bane revealed himself as a Big Guy (For You), and pointed out that their attempts wouldn't work because the hooded men had no reason to give in when CIA was only putting on a show. He also told CIA of his plan as he removed Bane's hood, knowing that they would not survive the attack, and broke free of the restraints just as more of the mercenaries arrived from the other plane to shoot the CIA personnel. In addition, the mercenaries brought in a cadaver to transfer Pavel's blood to fake the doctor's death. Bane proceeded to punch Wilson, and left him on board the plane as it crashed with no survivors, likely killing him. If the crash didn't kill him, the fire rising in the wreckage most certainly did. Personality and traits CIA was many things, most of all ambitious, dashing, brave, witty, quick-minded, and easy-going. Thus, when compared to the rest of the gang, he was the one to take charge. However, CIA's personality took a turn for the worst when he was around hotheads, particularly Bane. Despite being a natural-born leader, CIA was almost always usurped by guys bigger than him, which ultimately led to his downfall. CIA's biggest weakness was his knowledge of his own smallness. He worked his way up through what he thought was the most powerful intelligence agency in the world in an attempt to become a big guy and even led a squad of men, but it was not enough. He then attempted to compensate for this through countless means such as the adoption of a power stance, his attempts to frighten prisoners, ignoring his own men's warnings, his petty refusal in allowing Pavel to bring friends and finally his taunting of Bane, in which his underlying insecurities become known. Ultimately, despite his best efforts CIA was never considered a big guy for Bane or even Masketta. CIA's interests included flight plans, Agent C, shooting people before throwing them out of planes, prizes, feathers in his cap, his power stance, being/feeling in charge, and taunting others for being "Big Guys". His pet peeves included hired guns, mercenaries, people who can't talk (mutes), Master Plans, and not being in charge. CIA was always seen wearing his trademark navy blue jacket, light blue shirt, and cargo pants. He was often seen in his trademark cowboy pose, gripping his belt. Powers and abilities ::Note: This paragraph contains a dangerously high amount of autism and should be considered dubious. CIA has a number of special powers. * Hyper Intelligence: '''Ever since CIA was born unto Walus Greene Smith, CIA has been given the power of Hyper Intelligence. CIA often got bullied at school for his massive amount of intelligence. He seems to know a great deal about shooting men before throwing them out of planes. * '''Intense Charisma: '''With CIA's lust ability, he can attract any human being (or sometimes, according to the book trilogy, animals as well) whether it be male or female. Only 5 times has this led to sexual activity. When activating his charisma ability, he shakes his hind quarters (sometimes with his hand attached to his belt loops). It was unclear how he got this ability, and it was implied that he gained it after sucking radioactive dick. * '''Resurrection: CIA has the power of resurrection. Due to a gypsy curse, he will be resurrected if the source of his death was directly or indirectly caused by a big guy. This power, while unknown to most of his adversaries and enemies, can be seen/hinted during his encounters. In the second book of the trilogy, titled "Avenging the Hothead", CIA showed no fear whilst fighting Batman in his cave, which he found the location for after he had used his charisma power with Bruce Wayne's butler. This bravery can also be seen in the movie adaptation of CIA's biggest encounter. He enabled bane and unhooked his hand cuffs because he wanted to fight him without consequence of permanent death. It was rumored by many of the scriptwriters of the movie that CIA's plan was originally to use his Charisma ability to seduce Bane, but no confirmation exists. * Head Temperature Control: '''This ability allows CIA to monitor and change the temperature of his head (mainly forehead area). This power became apparent after Joseph Gordon-Levitt's hothead ability was used on CIA. He was able to lower his head temperature to a satisfying 70 degrees fahrenheit. * '''Being in Charge: CIA's belt provides him with the ability to be—or at least FEEL—in charge here. Behind the scenes CIA made his debut to the world in the Plane Scene, directed by renowned filmmaker Bravo Nolan and released on July 20, 2012. He was portrayed by Irish actor Aidan Gillen, putting on some kind of a fake American accent. In the film, he is listed the credits as "CIA Op" and introduces himself to Dr. Pavel simply as "CIA", and is otherwise unnamed. The novelization written by Greg Cox reveals his name to be Bill Wilson. In the novel, the location of the scene where Wilson picks up Dr. Pavel, the location is mentioned as "Somewhere in Eastern Europe", while in the film it is given as Uzbekistan. CIA's pistol was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Popularity On 4chan's /tv/ (Television and Film) imageboard as well as 8chan's /tv/ and /bane/ boards, CIA is considered one of their most iconic heroes. Numerous tributes and Baneposts have been made in his honor. Theories *Even while the plane is being hijacked and SIR?? tries to get CIA's attention, he remains smug towards Bane and continues his interrogation. Why doesn't he realize he is in trouble? The Masketta Man was obviously not just a militia fighter; he was the one who delivered Bane to CIA. Could the explanation lie in Masketta's supernatural abilities of persuasion? *Some fans have argued CIA to possibly be schizophrenic, as he seems to think his pistol is a person. The weapon, ostensibly borrowed from a coworker, is said by CIA to have "a lotta loyalty for a hired gun", and according to CIA, one of the bullets apparently "didn't fly so good". *Due to the magnificent, almost spiritually transcendent dialog from Bravo Nolan, many things about CIA, his ideals and his inner nature is unknown and the subject of much debate between Banescholars. Does he hate big guys, respect them, or have no care for a man's size, physical or otherwise ("You're a big guy" "For you.")? Is he unwittingly used to raise The Fire, or is he a willing participant, regardless of the conflict Bane and CIA share? What is the true nature of the Flight Plan and how much can we really gleam of its listings? The world may never know. *It is theorized by many banescholars that CIA survived the plane crash. The most plausible way for CIA to do this would be that he was able to grab a parachute from the cockpit and jump out before the plane crashed. Others hypothesize that CIA had a parachute hidden underneath his jacket the whole time. Supporting this is the fact that upon closer inspection, the plane seems to be empty when the Wreckage Brother is dropped, indicating CIA and his hired guns may have escaped. *Janson from The Skarch Trials bears a striking resemblance to CIA. The film could be a portrayal of Wilson's life after he survived the plane crash. See also * Bane * Dr. Pavel * Masketta Man References Category:Small guys Category:People